Yammy
Yasmin Uddin (born: ), better known online as Yammy, formerly yammy xox, is an English gamer who is well-known for her various Minecraft series, Roblox, various Sims 4 series, etc. She had a teenage pregnancy and gave birth to a boy which she named Dante. Apart from that, she is best known for her Sims 4 100 Baby Challenge series (discontinued) and her Episode/Choices series. She sometimes plays with her husband Kyle (aka Koil1990), Scott (aka Dangthatsalongname), LDShadowLady (aka Lizzie), SmallishBeans (aka Joel), Seapeekay (aka Callum), and Joey Graceffa. She also has formed an all-female gaming group in the past called the Pixel Pact. The Pixel Pact consisted of LDShadowLady (aka Lizzie), Vengelfe (aka Annie), MittyMoxx (aka Mitty), Nyansai (formerly known as NyanStrike, Kat or Kayurita) as well as affiliate members: Elleanora (aka Nora), LaurenzSide (aka Lauren), and Kaleidow (aka Ang). She married Kyle on December 4, 2017. In 2018 Yammy made her first ever Roleplay team that has held 8 people since January. There are now 7 roleplay members who help Yammy with some of her videos. Series Crazy Craft 3.0 She started her Crazy Craft 3.0 series on August 13th,2015 after being invited by Bodil40. She has since produced over 59 episodes, one of the longest-running out of the channels. She has also invited her boyfriend Kyle (aka Koil1990) and they live near each other. She built her "Yammy's Mansion" inspired by "Luigi's Mansion" while Kyle built a huge robot. Minecraft Eden Her past main Minecraft series was named "Minecraft Eden" where her goal was to end up with a really good garden due to the "Eden Project" happening in England. It was one of her first singleplayer series on her channel. It was updated from 1.5.2 to 1.6.2 due to lagging issues in January 2015 after episode 62. In 2016, she started to upload more videos and remade the series with Koil1990 aka her boyfriend (now husband), Koil. Other Minecraft Singleplayer Series Besides Minecraft Eden, other short singleplayer series have occured on her channel, like "Noah's Ark Challenge" which lasted 5 episodes. The reason of the series ending is unknown, but it is likely she couldn't keep up with her schedule. Her other example was the "Herobrine Challenge" where she tried surviving with the Herobrine mod. It lasted 12 episodes, and it most likely ended due to her being done with the mod, as she has lit up the totem and manged to survive past 10 episodes. Another one is "Arcadia" which lasted 16 episodes. She stopped recording due to unknown reasons. Sims 4 100 Baby Challenge Her most famous series on her channel was the Sims 4 100 Baby Challenge which lasted lasted over 100 episodes and ended in 2017 (started in 2014). Her baby count reached 100, which is one of the longest-running baby count among other simmers. Sims 4 and Sims 3 Series She has also done Sims 3 and Sims 4 series which all lasted 20+ episodes. Her Sims 3 series started off by making herself and her Sims 4 series involved Joel, Lizzie, Kyle and herself as the YouTuber household. She may have stopped recording due to her being bored of both series. Episode On the 30th of July 2017 she started playing a popular app called episode, her first ever series being "The Player." Episode sponsored her, so now she has unlimited diamonds. Her favourite catchphrase in episodes is "we're all about spending money in this game!" Choices This is another game Yammy occasionally plays. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: May 15, 2017 *2 million subscribers: March 18, 2019 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:English YouTubers